


you only let me hold you when she can't

by Galaxy_Hyejeong



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Jungeun is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hyejeong/pseuds/Galaxy_Hyejeong
Summary: Do you think I'd be happier with you?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	you only let me hold you when she can't

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be apart of another series? idk yet but this is super short and unedited and I might come back and add more to it but I just wanted to get something out. I hope you enjoy!

Sooyoung’s hands gently ran through Jinsoul’s soft hair, gently scratching at her scalp as she rested her head on her chest. 

Last night was rough on both of them, Jinsoul showed up a few hours after she’d decided to sleep with puffy eyes and makeup running down her cheeks. Sooyoung could have only guessed that she had gotten into another fight with her fiance, Jinsoul only came to her when they did. 

She was more broken than any other time she’d come, hard sobs wracking her body the second Sooyoung took the blonde into her arms. Jinsoul had fallen asleep while Sooyoung held her, taking in the girl’s features, gently tracing her thumb over her bottom lip marveling in how soft they were. 

In truth she was jealous, Jungeun got to kiss her whenever she wanted and she would never be able to go further than feeling them against her fingertips. 

Sooyoung tried to move away from the younger girl to brew some tea for when the girl woke up, but Jinsoul wouldn’t let go. She nuzzled into the other’s neck to keep her in bed, not ready to let go of the arms she fit so perfectly in. “I didn’t know you were still awake” Sooyoung muttered softly, heart speeding up at the action. 

In truth, she’d been up for a while but she was too comfortable resting against Sooyoung, soaking up all the others warmth. Sooyoung gently kissed her forehead before trying to pry herself away, giggling at the groan Jinsoul let out at the loss of warmth. 

As much as she would have loved to stay longer, she needed to get away for a few minutes at least. Her heart couldn’t take anymore, seeing Jinsoul hurt made her want to pound their younger friend into the ground. She’d been in love with the girl since high school and she knew she could treat her better but something told her Jinsoul would never leave Jungeun. They’d been together for years, starting back in their Sophomore year. 

Every part of her wishes she would have told Jinsoul how she felt years ago, maybe if she would have caught them, in the beginning, she would have left the other and she’d make Jinsoul happier than she is now. But she didn’t and she’d have to live with her feelings for her best friend. 

She jumped out of her skin when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her and the blonde’s chin rest against her shoulder, she should have pushed her off and told her to go back to bed, but Sooyoung missed her touch.  
“I thought you were making tea?” Sooyoung hummed, not trusting her voice when Jinsoul nosed at her neck. She swore she felt her lips brush against her neck but played it off as something she wanted to feel. 

But she was wrong, Jinsoul was lightly kissing her neck, maybe getting too lost in the moment when she heard Sooyoung’s breath pick up. Sooyoung was brought back to her painful reality when the tea kettle started whistling, pushing Jinsoul off of her with a little more force than she thought as the girl had to take a few steps back. Not knowing whether or not to be thankful or curse the timing. 

But Jinsoul wasn’t ready to let her go, tightening the grip on her waist she pulled the older towards her as she tried to get away. 

“Jinsoul please” Sooyoung’s voice held a soft warning, she would have missed it if she wasn’t so close, “Just, pour yourself a cup” and with that, she pushed Jinsoul away and headed towards the balcony. 

She couldn’t do this anymore, she didn’t know what game Jinsoul was playing with her but she couldn’t take it. The small touches were beginning to make her think the blonde wanted more but she had Jungeun. But clearly that wasn’t enough for her. 

Sooyoung allowed herself to get lost in the cold night air and the sounds of the city’s buzz coming down, she couldn’t explain it but it was a lot more relaxing than the quiet country. 

Moments later there was a soft knock on the sliding door, she sighed. She knew she couldn’t stay out here forever and let the city swallow her up, but she reveled in the thought. She removed herself from the railing and gently slid the glass open, as gently as one could slide a glass door. Jinsoul looked like a kicked puppy, “I’m sorry if I took anything too far” Sooyoung smiled bitterly if only Jinsoul knew she wanted more. But she held herself back, the girl was still committed to Jungeun, and while she hated the younger she wasn’t a douche. 

But it was oh so tempting. 

“You didn’t, I just needed a breather” Sooyoung softly wrapped her arms around the younger, cursing at herself for letting herself fall back into the blonde’s inviting embrace. Her breath hitched when Jinsoul buried her face into her neck like she’d done so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a Hyerim au on twitter if you guys wanna check that out too! 
> 
> twt: @galaxy_hyejeong


End file.
